


Some Kind of Magic

by jinglebin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But mostly fluff, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, Soulmates, a bit of angst, but supernatural au so they're not gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebin/pseuds/jinglebin
Summary: Even in a somewhat magical world, where none of them thought they'd ever belong, they find each other eventually.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have ever written this much in a few days time but this idea came to me earlier this week and I just had to go with it. I'm so happy I managed to finish it for our Skamfiction Halloween. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! x

Most human beings probably think supernatural creatures aren’t a big fan of halloween. It might be true for the older ones. The supernaturals who’ve been around for centuries, those who have long grown tired of humanity and their frivolities. Humans don’t usually consider the young ones. Those who have joined the supernatural world recently or are young at heart. They love halloween and they love scaring humans.

The doorbell rings in a house where such a bunch of supernaturals live. It’s yet too early for it to be trick or treaters. A beautiful girl with red hair tied into a bun on top of her head and wearing a beautiful black tutu rushes towards the door. A boy is standing there. He’s wearing all black and his dark blonde hair is styled into a ridiculous quiff. There’s a flash of sharp canine teeth as the man smiles. The girl lets him enter. 

“What are you doing here?” Another boy has entered the room and is confronting the boy who just entered. This one has beautiful dark curls and slightly darkened skin. He’s wearing a deep scowl on his face. 

“He’s here to help us scare people.” The girl answers. “You two have go to get over this species rivalry thing.” 

“Is that why you hate me?” The blond boy questioned. “I always wondered what I did.” 

“I’m not big on vampires.” 

The blond boy shrugged. “Whatever.”

The red-haired girl walks over to the curly-haired boy and wraps his her arms around his neck. 

“Just try to get along with him, please? He’s my friend.” She then kisses him softly. 

At that point another girl walks into the room through the wall. She’s got short blonde hair and bright pink lips. 

“Hey, you’re sharing kisses without me. Not fair!” She doesn’t look angry though she’s smiling at the pair lovingly. She soon joins their embrace and kisses both of them quickly. 

A pained expression crossed the blond boy’s face. 

“Do you have a problem with us?” The curly-haired boy asks. 

“Of course not, we’re just shoving our love in his face.” The red-haired girl says. 

The blond boy shrugs, he’s used to loneliness by now. 

“Why is he here?” The blond girl asks, but she doesn’t sound unfriendly. 

“For trick or treating, we can’t have a haunted house without a vampire.” 

The blond girl frowns and turns her gaze on her girlfriend. “You’re still going through with that.?” 

“Of course we are. I know you don’t like it but you don’t have to participate. Though a real life ghost is sure to scare people.”

The blond girl turns to her boyfriend instead. “Don’t you have a problem with this? Halloween is just an excuse to push people to buy tremendous amounts of candy. It’s just a capitalist ploy.” 

The curly-haired boy shrugs. “I know, but it’s hard to hate candy and scaring people.” 

The blond girl rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

“Great you can help us finish setting up.” The red-haired girl looks ecstatic. 

By the time they’re done there’s a spooky feel to their normally cosy living room. There’s cobwebs and skeletons and scarily carved pumpkins everywhere. Outside darkness has descended and they’re all waiting patiently until the chime of the doorbell breaks the eerie silence. 


	2. Eva

Eva had always known what happens when a mermaid meets their soulmate. Their heart glows, casting an aura of warmth and light all around them. She had seen it happen plenty of times before, but she stopped expecting it to happen to her. She thought it might happen when she met Ingrid, and her heart fluttered at the sight of her beautiful flowing hair. It didn’t, but they became fast friends and Eva thought the ocean felt much less cold and lonely when she was with Ingrid. Not everyone had a soulmate and she was quite convinced what she felt for Ingrid was almost as powerful. She was happy enough imagining being with her forever. Until one day when she was out with Ingrid, they met a beautiful merman and she witnessed it as both their hearts started glowing. Eva’s heart broke a little and the ocean suddenly felt colder again. 

A little while after Eva met a merman named Chris. She never thought he was her soulmate, she was starting to give up on the concept all together. But she liked being with Chris. It’s not that he made the ocean around her feel less cold, she herself felt warmer inside. She felt happy again and while it was not the same as what she felt for Ingrid, and she didn’t expect it to last forever, she hadn’t thought it would end like it did. She saw it from afar as Chris swam up to a beautiful mermaid and their hearts started glowing and she knew it was over. 

All around her people met their soulmates but Eva never did. The ocean grew colder and less inviting every day. There was no true love for her down here. Eva was sure. She told her mother who scolded her and said she was not to leave. Land was dangerous and no place for a mermaid. Eva will be much happier down in the water, even if she never meets her soulmate. So Eva gave up on her dream and tried to be happy spending time with her friends who all met their soulmates at some point. She started taking pleasure in solitude. Eva spent most of her days swimming far and wide, looking for hidden treasures. And while she wasn’t happy exactly, she was content. 

No, Eva didn’t expect her heart to ever start glowing, so she definitely hadn’t expected it to happen when she was out exploring and saw a beautiful blonde human girl in the water, sinking rapidly. Eva got momentarily distracted by the glow around her before she swam for the girl as fast as she could and grabbed her arms. She started dragging the girl upwards toward the surface, but Eva wasn’t very strong. Fear settled in her stomach and she tried to swim faster and faster. Eventually breached the water and dragged the girl towards the nearby shore. She dragged her onto land. Eva laid the girl down and put her ear to her heart. There was just silence. 

Tears started spilling from Eva’s eyes before she fully realised what the lack of sound meant. She wrapped herself around the girl, Eva’s head resting on her chest, and the tears kept flowing. This was so unnecessarily cruel of the universe, letting Eva meet her soulmate only for the girl to die immediately. She cried and cried and time passed. Her skin was drying up when she was interrupted by a small yelp. Eva looked up to see the same girl who was lying next to her standing there. She looked different though, there was an ocean blue shine around her and she looked slightly transparent. Eva was startled speechless. 

“Is that me? Am I dead?” The girl asked bewildered. 

“I’m so sorry,” Eva whispered, “I was too late to save you.” 

The girl finally looked at Eva properly, spotted her tail and her eyes widened. Then she moved her eyes to her own for to study it before looking back at Eva. “So am I a ghost then?” 

“I – I don’t know?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to know about these things?” The girl sounded a little bit angry. “You’ve got  _  a tail _ . I thought all this supernatural stuff was a myth.” 

“I’ve never been out of the water before, I don’t know what else is out there.” 

“Oh.” The girl looked downcast. 

Eva was staring at her, taking in her beautiful face and she felt the girl's sadness reflected inside her. She was trying to think of something to say when the last drop of water on her skin evaporated. There was a strange tingling in her tail and Eva was about to scream when she saw it start to shrink but half a second later a pair of legs had replaced her tail. 

“Did your tail just vanish?” The weird occurrence had temporarily distracted the girl from her misery. 

“I – what? I didn’t know that could happen.” 

“How are you breathing on land by the way?” 

Eva shrugged because she had no idea, tears of joy were filling her eyes now, she had legs! She could explore land like she had always wanted to. She sat up, and tried to stand. It took her a few shaky tries, but then she was standing on two feet and Eva felt happier than she ever had. 

“I can walk on land.”

When Eva looked at the girl and saw her eyes wander all over Eva’s body and her cheeks darken a tiny bit despite the translucency of her form she realized she was entirely naked now. Eva looked down to admire her own body, she guessed she should be ashamed but even if she was there was nothing to cover up with anyway. The girl’s eyes were still fixed on her and Eva thought she didn’t look at all displeased at Eva’s nakedness. 

“They’re very nice legs.” The girl said a bit shyly. 

“Thank you.” 

The girl smiled brightly at her. Eva felt that smile radiate throughout her entire body, she’d never felt so warm before. 

“I’m Noora.” The girl extended her hand, and then her face fell when she remembered she wasn’t solid. 

“Eva.” Eva said and reached out anyway. She didn’t know what she expected but their hands touched, which should have been impossible anyway, and Noora solidified before her eyes. The translucency disappeared and so did the blue aura until before her stood the most beautiful girl Eva had ever seen, with red lips shining brightly. 

 


	3. Noora

Noora didn't think she could ever fall in love properly. She thought she had. She met a boy and he was desperate to get her. It was very flattering. He called her beautiful and didn’t relent when she showed no interest. She supposed it was romantic. He filled her heads with thoughts of love and she supposed that’s how love felt. She believed and was happy for a short while. It didn’t last very long though. Soon she started feeling like she was disappearing. She felt almost see-through. They boy claimed to love her but his actions showed no care at all. Noora became lonely and sad. And the boy got angry. He wanted his smart, fierce beautiful girl back. Noora tried to find her she did but it’s like who she was had disappeared. All what was left is a shell. 

Noora tried very hard to please the boy she did. She ignored it when he yelled at her or when he climbed on top of her in bed when she didn’t feel like it. She ignored everything until she felt nothing. Not for him, not for anyone else, not even for herself. They were on his boat, sailing along the fjords when he got angry again. Noora didn’t even think to fight back. He got rough, and he shoved her, and she tumbled overboard. Her mind was strangely blank when she hit the water and went under. Part of her new this was the end, but she didn’t care very much, at least she’d finally be free. There was a strange glow coming from somewhere beside her and that’s the last thing Noora registered before everything went black. 

The next thing Noora knew she was standing on the shore, looking down at her own body. She was stunned. This wasn’t real. Ghost aren’t real. Her mind went into overdrive. There was a girl she didn’t know crying over her body so she asked the question on her mind. The girl tried to save her but said she was too late. Noora was a ghost then. Then she noticed the girl had a tail. Mermaids too? This was all a bit too much. None of this stuff was supposed to be real. She got angry at the girl, but the girl didn’t know anything. Noora felt a little bad. 

Then the girl’s tailed  _ vanished _ and she was naked. Noora could swear she felt her skin heat up which shouldn’t be possible if she was ghost. She tried but failed to keep her eyes off the beautiful girl in front of her. The girl saw her stare. Noora complimented her legs. She extended her hand to introduce herself. She realized her mistake a second later but the girl didn’t seem phased and reached out her own hand. And despite the impossibility of it their hands connected and a warmth spread through Noora. Suddenly she was filled with a love and hope she’d never felt before. 

The days after were filled with much more happiness than Noora had ever known. It felt silly to her to think this so quickly, but she knows for sure that never during her life had anyone made her feel so cherished. When Eva laughed a warmth resounded in her body and her smile seemed brighter than a thousand stars. Noora lost her life and her home and all she had was Eva, but surprisingly it felt like that was all she needed. After a while they buried her body and Noora said a proper goodbye to her life. 

They’d moved to a deserted little island, just the two of them, and had been living there for a few days now. Noora learned that she could shift her appearance from her normal ghostly state too looking normal if she wanted. She could also turn completely invisible but that didn’t come as easily. Eva learned she could walk on land as long as she wanted so long as she remained dry. They discovered this when it started raining and her tail reappeared within seconds.    
  


After a while Eva asked her to go underwater with her. The idea scared Noora a little, but she supposed since she drowned it was surprising she wasn't more scared of the water. Noora knew she no longer needed to breathe so she followed Eva into the ocean. Being underwater didn’t feel very different from being on land. There was slightly more pressure on her skin but she didn’t need to breathe so she could stay under as long as she wanted without any discomfort. Eva quickly guided her along to her favorite spots showing her all the underwater plants and fish. It was beautiful and Eva seemed to love showing her around and her elation was infectious. 

Noora was convinced that spending a day under water was already the best day she had ever had and it couldn’t possibly get any better. She was wrong though. When Eva had taken her to one of her favorite spots she surprised Noora by placing a soft kiss onto her lips. Noora could have sworn her heart thumped. After that they continued their exploration of the water with Eva firmly holding onto Noora’s hand. 

Eva got a bit wistful in the days after and until Noora finally asked her what was wrong. Eva said she wanted to be with her but they couldn’t live on their island forever and they couldn’t go underwater because Noora wouldn’t be accepted. She wished they could live on land together as Eva was still itching to explore the rest of it. 

It took Noora a couple of a days to think of a plan before she shared it with Eva who brightened at her words. She knew Eva couldn’t got with her when she carried it out so they said goodbye with a kiss and Eva promised to be waiting on their island for Noora’s return. 

All she had were the tattered and dirty clothes she’d been wearing when she died but that would work in her favor. She just had to stay invisible while she moved throughout the town, she could show herself once she reached her destination. It had been a while since Noora had been amongst other people. She watched them bustle around, going about their busy lives and found she didn’t miss it at all. She was careful not to pass through any of them. 

She was still invisibly when she finally got to William’s apartment. He was sitting on the couch, watching a movie and drinking some kind of fancy whisky. He didn’t exactly look torn up about the fact that Noora had fallen of his boat and probably drowned. Noora expected it to hurt but it didn’t sting on bit. She revealed herself slowly, showing her transparent blue self. 

“Hello, William.” 

William looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted here. He dropped his glass onto the floor and it splintered into hundreds of pieces. He scrambled off the couch and jumped behind it, trying to put some distance between him and Noora. 

“N– N– Noora?” William stuttered. He looked utterly terrified. 

“How have you been  _ boyfriend _ ?” Noora spat out. 

“Y– You’re a ghost?” 

“Well spotted, Willhelm.” 

“How?” He sounded equally curious and scared now. 

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re going to do something for me. If you do, no one will know I’m dead, and you get to go on living your pathetic life. If you don’t, i’ll let people find my body, and I’ll make damn sure they know you killed me.” 

“What do you want?”    
  


It took a few weeks for William to get everything in order but he came through eventually. Noora went by again to pack up some of her stuff. William seemed terrified of being near her. She tooks the keys from him and left without saying another word. 

She and Eva moved into their new house. Eva looked happier than Noora had ever seen her. At the moment it was still empty but she’d blackmailed William for enough money that they could it decorate it however they wanted. And the could do it together. As Eva kissed her in the empty living room, Noora thought to herself that she’d finally found a place she could make a home. 


	4. Jonas

Jonas had always thought he was the kind of person who would never let anything phase him. He always took everything in stride and learned how to make circumstances work for him. But even he had his limits and it was little hard to keep your cool when you’re confronted with some kind of half beast half person. 

It startled him. Before he could even contemplate running, the thing had knocked him over. Jonas threw his arm up in an effort to protect himself, and he could feel pain spread through his arm as sharp teeth sank into it. He had a second to realize he was probably going to die, another second in which he thought to himself that he really didn’t  _ want  _ to die, and a third second to accept it as the thing went for his neck. Before it bit into Jonas, a howl resounded through the night and the beast-man crawled of Jonas and disappeared into the darkness. 

Jonas sprinted home as fast as he could. He took his clothes off and crawled into bed, closing his eyes and praying for sleep. He spent a restless night tossing and turning, plagued by nightmares. The next morning the teeth marks had vanished from Jonas’ arm. This scared him even more. He pushed it down, tried to pretend the attack had been a dream. 

Jonas got good at pretending, so good that a month later he’d almost convinced himself he’d dreamed the whole thing. He couldn’t keep up the pretense when the next full moon came though. All day he felt like something was bubbling inside of him. When the moon rose in the sky, he saw his hands change into claws. He rushed outside of the house, running out into the streets. He’d made it several blocks before the phase was complete. Jonas was aware of his fangs and his claws and his hairy body even if he couldn’t see it. His mind felt feral, wild. He kept running trying to calm himself down. 

He caught a whiff of a divine scent in the air and his instincts kicked in, sending him chasing after it. He could see a beautiful red-haired girl in the distance and bolted straight for her, eventually knocking her to the ground, landing on top of her. He was about to bite into the soft flesh of her neck when a glow spread out from her chest, engulfing him in warmth. He could see her heart glowing. It calmed him down. His eyes flit to hers, the girl looked entirely shocked, but when their gazes met Jonas could feel himself shift back to his human form. 

Eva took him home with her that night. His heart was beating a mile a minute every second he spent near her. He also felt remarkably calm and it was easy not to let the change overtake him again. When they reached her house another girl was there, sitting on the couch. She was also stunningly beautiful. She cast a wary glance at Jonas and Eva introduced her as Noora, her girlfriend. 

Jonas felt his heart contract a little, and it was completely ridiculous. He didn’t even know this girl, why would he be hurt that she’s taken. She seemed so willing to help him and he could really use a friend right now. She offered him a drink and he accepted gladly. Noora stared after her, obviously a little annoyed that Eva didn’t explain why she’d brought Jonas here. Jonas wasn't exactly sure himself. 

Eva returned from what Jonas presumed was the kitchen holding a glass of water. She held it out to him and  he grabbed it. He’d been sure he had a steady grip on it, but his hand was shaky and the glass slipped out of it, dropping to the floor, splattering water over the both of them. Jonas heard Noora give a small yelp from where she stood, saw Eva looking down at the ground in shock, and then a tail appeared where her legs had been and she fell to the ground. 

He stared at her in total amazement. “You’re a mermaid?” 

“Yeah, so?” Eva countered. “You’re a werewolf.” 

Jonas glanced over at Noora, unhappy to have his secret exposed in front of her.

“Oh, don’t mind her,” Eva said. “She’s a ghost.”    
  


Jonas started spending a lot of time at Eva and Noora’s house in the coming days. He was glad to find that despite the fact that he joined this crazy new world – a world he never imagined could possibly be real – he didn’t have to live in it alone. 

Eva was a constant comfort, always ready to be a listening ear. He’d never met anyone he was so immediately at ease with it. After she shared her story, he learned Eva had lived on land for a couple of months now. Noora, however, wasn’t very involved in pop culture. He enjoyed listening to his favorite music with Eva, or letting her watch his favorite shows. He found she particularly liked The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. They’d often spend evenings on the couch, watching it and eating nachos. Noora would be a nearby chair, reading a book. It sounded simply but Jonas grew to love spending his evenings like that. 

Noora was a different story. She was quite frustrating and didn’t seem to like him at all at first. They started spending time together after Eva had asked her to help Jonas control his abilities. He wondered how she could but then she changed from invisible to translucent blue to solid in a matter of seconds and he became eager to learn. She helped him hone his focus and soon he could control his phasing pretty well. He was still worried about the full moon though and Eva and Noora both could tell. 

“Just come here on the night of the full moon, we can help you control it. You can stay in our extra room,” Eva said.

Jonas was apprehensive. Eva’s presence had pushed back the shift last full moon but that could have been a fluke. He was worried about hurting her or Noora, cause he’d grown to care for them both a lot. But he had to admit, Eva was always a calming presence to his mind. It would probably help him, being here. 

They tried to spend the night as normal as possible. He and Eva were watching Fresh Prince while Noora read. He mostly felt alright but there was a slight buzzing in his veins and he felt a bit shaky. Eva noticed and scooted a little closer to him, she started gently rubbing her hand over his arm to ground him. This wasn’t exactly new, Jonas had learned that Eva is a very tactile person. Her being so close did help ease his mind, but it did nothing to calm the buzzing in his veins. 

A little later Eva went into the kitchen to grab a drink, and Noora followed her a short moment after. Jonas tried to keep his attention on the tv. They stayed away a pretty long time though, and he was growing restless without their presence. Jonas decided to get up and walked to the kitchen. He found them wrapped up in each other, kissing passionately. 

He felt a wave of heat flush through him, and for a second he thought he was going to change. He didn’t though and so he thought he must be turned on, and mentally chastised himself for enjoying two girls making out, he thought he was better than that. It’s not until they broke apart and turned their gazes on Jonas that he realized what he actually felt was jealousy. 

His thoughts were all over the place for the rest of the night. He shimmied away a bit when Eva snuggled up to him again and kept shooting furtive glances at her and Noora, but he couldn’t figure out which of the two he was actually jealous of. It was disorienting but it distracted him from the other thoughts in his mind. 

The went to bed late, both of them telling him to wake them up if needed. He got into the bed in their guest room and tried to quiet his thoughts to no avail. Images popped into his mind of his hands tangled into Eva’s hair, or wrapped around Noora’s slender hips. Flashes of his lips, Eva’s lips, Noora’s lips all blended together flashed before his eyes as he fell asleep and carried over into his dreams. In his dreams, both of them were there, both of them loved him and he loved them both in return.    
  


Jonas tried to act as normal as possible in the coming weeks, but he knew he was acting strangely. He was in this weird limbo where he knew he should cut himself off from Eva and Noora so he could get over the both of them, but they were also his only supernatural friends, and he didn’t want to be alone. 

Jonas thought Eva and Noora must be growing suspicious of his behaviour, he frequently caught them speaking in hushed tones so he couldn’t overhear, or casting wary glances his way. It made him feel a little uneasy, but he wasn’t going to leave them if they didn’t ask him to .

He was surprised to find the opposite happened. They started asking him over more often. Eva would laugh at his stupid jokes, and getting her to smile was one of his favorite things in the world. She became more tactile than ever, hugging and cuddling him whenever she could. It was like a dream and a nightmare rolled into one and his feelings for her grew far beyond a superficial crush. 

Noora started talking to him about everything that was on her mind: politics, unreasonable working conditions, the role of feminism in modern society. Anything and everything that she thought of she picked his brain on. She reluctantly admitted she’d tried to educate Eva on all the goings-on in the world she didn’t know about, but Eva didn’t seem particularly interested, and Noora missed debating these topics with someone. Jonas didn’t mind at all, he actually liked debating with Noora too. The first time she conceded to his point of view and cracked a small smile he felt it resonate in his chest. Noora had a hold on his heart as well. 

It was growing increasingly difficult being around Eva and Noora without showing them how he felt. He was starting to think they’d picked up on it, since they were both pretty intuitive and Noora was exceptionally observant. So when they sat him down one evening, telling him they needed to talk about something he was sure the moment had come. A sense of dread filled him as he waited for one of them to speak. 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Eva said quietly. 

“Okay?” Jonas said apprehensively. 

“You never asked me, about the glowing? When we met?” Eva prompted.

“I never thought about it much,” Jonas said honestly. “I figured if you knew what it was you’d tell me.” 

“That’s what happens when a mermaid meets her soulmate.” Eva admitted. 

Jonas glanced over at Noora who didn’t look at all upset at this statement. He frowned in confusion and looked back at Eva. She explained further. 

“It confused the hell out of me, see the same thing happened when I met Noora. And I fell for her instantly. I’d never heard of anyone having two soulmates, but sometimes they can be platonic. I figured maybe that was the case for you and me.” 

“That’s not what you think anymore?” 

Eva seemed nervous, she was gnawing on her lip, and looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. Noora spoke up instead.

“No, it’s not what we think anymore.” 

“So what are you saying then?” Jonas asked, utterly confused now. 

“We’re in love with you.” Eva said. “Both of us.”

“And we know it’s pretty unlikely you feel the same,” Noora added, “but if you do, we’d like you to move in.” 


	5. Even

Even had never imagined when he was younger that he would ever truly be lonely. He’d never ever been alone and he used to think he never would be, so he never considered the toll it would take. He never dreamt he’d experienced a loneliness so deep it weighs on your soul, crawls inside your skin, and clouds your mind.

Maybe he should have been more familiar with the feeling, his parents died when he was so young he hardly remembered them, and he’d been living with his grandmother ever since. She had always made him feel loved and wanted and had been there for everything he needed.

He’d always had friends, friends who were always there for him, friends who he loved and some of them became as close as brothers. Friends who were there for him when he went through his first depressive episode and made sure he knew he wasn't alone, no matter what his brain was screaming at him.

To this day, he has trouble remembering the night it all changed for him. He remembers walking through the city at night with his friends, when all of a sudden it seemed like they’d been dropped right in the middle of a supernatural horror movie. The memories are hazy, hazy, hazy. He remembers Elias’ scream as something jumped him and then there was chaos all around and he got knocked down and dragged away. The next thing he remembers is a sharp sting on his neck and his life seeping out of him.

Even had woken up hours later as the sun was rising. He remembered his death much more clearly than the events leading up to it. He’d also seen enough vampire movies in his life to be immediately filled with panic as he watched the sun’s rays filter through the sky. He was frozen on the spot, sure he was going to meet his true end right then, but he didn’t.

It took Even a while to discover which bits and pieces of the vampire mythology were true and which weren’t. He learned his flesh only burned in direct sunlight, and the clouds offered protection. He learned he craved blood when he caught the scent of a human who got to close to him. He learned right there to fight his instincts. He learned he couldn’t cross the threshold of his house anymore.

Even figured he could probably get inside if he got his grandmother to invite her in, but he was unsure he could control himself. He stayed away, his craving for blood send him to hunt small animals. It repulsed him but the blood stopped him from attacking humans.

He couldn’t help but visit his house every night, listening for his grandmother’s heartbeat. The sounds reassured him. He could also hear her crying over his disappearance and became desperate to learn control so he could return to her.

One night when he visited her he couldn’t hear her heartbeat or any other sign of life. He crashed down the front door in a blind panic and he should have known when he could enter what had happened. He found his grandmother dead in the armchair, and that’s the moment the loneliness really settled inside of him.

It was a cruel trick of the universe that he fully mastered his bloodlust shortly after. The house was willed to him, and since no living soul resided in there, he could come and go as he pleased. He spent his days inside drawing, drawing, drawing. At night he wandered the streets aimlessly, looking for something he couldn’t define.

He sought out his friends eventually, stalking them in the night. Perhaps he’d waited too long – or maybe it had always been the case – but they seemed fine without him. He decided to leave them alone, thinking he had nothing to offer them as he was now.

A change came on him unexpectedly, when he almost bumped into a girl on one of his nightly strolls. It took him by surprise as he could usually hear and smell approaching people from a decent distance. The girl had short blond hair and a distinct lack of smell, and even when he listened closely he couldn’t discern a heartbeat.

“You’re not alive.”

He’d spoken before he could filter his thoughts, and worried he’d come across pretty rude. The girl looked shocked and pale. Even figured the pallor was normal if she was dead. Then again, maybe she’d been pale even when she’d been alive.

Even knew this girl was dead but the lack of scents suggested she wasn’t a vampire like him. He didn’t know what to make of her. The girl was studying him attentively, taking in his own pale complexion and seeming to ponder her answer.

“No, I am not. Are you?”

“No.”

“And you’re alone?” She sounded genuinely sad for him.

“I’m alone,” Even whispered.

“Alright, you’re coming with me,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I am?”

She shrugged. “If my girlfriend is allowed to bring home strays, so am I. Though I have to admit that case worked out pretty well for us.”

The girl introduced herself as Noora, and started leading the way to her house. Even couldn’t help but follow despite the weirdness of this entire situation.

Noora led him into a house, where he was introduced to a girl with long wavy red hair.

“Eva, my girlfriend. She’s a mermaid.”

Eva looked startled at being introduced as such and turned a questioning gaze on Noora.

“This is Even,” Noora added. “He’s a– what exactly are you?”

“Vampire.” Even answered.

“I’m a ghost, in case you hadn’t figured that out.”

This whole interaction stumped Even, he didn’t think he’d ever met anyone this direct. Which was a bit funny, since Noora also spoke much slower than anyone he knew. Someone else entered the room then. He smelled vaguely unpleasant to Even.

“Our boyfriend, Jonas,” Eva explained. “He’s a werewolf.”

At first learning all these other mythical beings existed stumped Even, but he adjusted quickly. The knowledge that he wasn’t the only weird supernatural thing in the world made him feel a little less alone.

He started spending a lot of time with both Noora and Eva. Jonas seemed to dislike him and Even couldn’t fathom why. He never asked. He had stopped expecting everyone to like him sometime after he died and it didn’t bother him very much.

He liked Eva and Noora immensely, and he was very glad to have friends again. He wasn’t alone anymore, but the dull ache of loneliness stayed within him. He started to worry it was just a part of who he was now, and that it would never truly disappear.

Eva invited him to spend Halloween with them, and he gladly took the opportunity. This way he wouldn’t have to spend an evening alone, and he’d be able to interact with humanity without having to hide who he was, even if it was only for one night.

The night itself past pretty quickly. The children raved about their realistic scary costumes. They left with handfuls of candy and smiles on their faces. Their happiness was infectious and a sense of joy Even hadn’t felt in a long time glowed within him.

The hour was growing late and they’d given out most of their candy and Eva had just suggested they start tidying up a little, when the doorbell rang again.

Eva went to open the door and smiled as she swung it open. The most beautiful boy Even had ever seen in the doorway. Soft blond curls framed his face. He was wearing a Superman shirt with the words _‘this is not a costume’_ written on in black marker. He could hear Jonas snort beside him and Even couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“Aren’t you too old for trick or treating?” Eva sounded stunned.

The boy didn’t seem at all perturbed by Eva’s question. In fact he smirked and raised his shoulders nonchalantly.

“I’ll do anything for free candy.”

Eva laughed and opened the door wider. “Come on in, we’ve got some left.”

The boy took a few steps inside, he looked around smiling at all of them. His mouth fell open when he spotted Even, he looked absolutely stunned.

“Hi,” Even said, smiling widely, he could feel a small spark of hope blooming inside his chest.

A blush rose to the boy’s cheeks. He shifted around on his feet and bumped into a side table.

Everything went wrong very quickly after that.

The vase on the table got knocked over, the water inside making contact with Eva’s skin. The boy startled so much when her tail appeared he stumbled backward and fell over, straight through Noora, who yelped.

Isak hit the floor, trying to break his fall by holding out his hands. He scraped them on the floor and tiny droplets of blood appeared on his palms. The smell of it hit Even immediately, making his mouth water. His fangs appeared as the boy turned his eyes on Even, his expression entirely blank.

 


	6. Isak

Isak had always felt like there was something about the world he didn’t know. There was something strange and exciting, and he couldn’t see it, but he could feel it. It crackled in the air all around him. Isak was desperate to find out what it was and to understand it. He threw himself into science, thinking it would help him discover it. He loved everything he learned, from the way plants grew to how the earth moved throughout space. But the more he learned, the more he felt like he was getting away from the thing he was really after. 

His obsession with something he couldn’t even properly define had made him a bit of an outcast at school. Most of the other kids thought he was a bit odd. Isak didn’t really care. He didn’t want to pretend to be someone he wasn't, just to fit in. 

His parents hardly noticed him, so they didn’t realize it wasn’t normal for a teenage boy to spend all his free time in his room or at the library. Most of the time Isak’s parents are so busy pretending the other doesn’t exist, they forget Isak’s there too. But sometimes they fight, loudly. Those are the times Isak flees from the house. 

He should have seen the fight on Halloween coming, but he hadn’t. Neither of his parents had bought candy and they were soon blaming each other for it. The noise made Isak’s skin crawl. He had to get out, now. The problem was that he hadn’t really planned on doing anything for Halloween, and he didn’t have somewhere to go. 

After scrambling his brain – trying to think of something to wear – he eventually just grabbed a shirt from his closet and a black marker. He scribbled the words  _ ‘this is not a costume’ _ on his shirt, put it on, grabbed a hoodie, and got out of the door as quickly as he could. 

The night was chillier than Isak had expected, and he soon regretted not taking a jacket as well. He also had to admit to himself that he didn’t have anywhere to go. Even if he’d wanted to go to a party, he had no idea where they were, since rarely talked to his classmates, and he definitely didn’t talk to them about parties. 

After a while he decided to go trick or treating. People were obviously not impressed, because he was clearly too old to be doing this, and he hadn’t even brought a kid along as an excuse. Most of them begrudgingly gave him some candy anyway, and he shoved it in his pockets. Some people slammed the door in his face, but he didn’t really care. 

He was just starting to consider heading back home, sure his parents must have calmed down by now when he passed by a house that seemed to draw him to it. Most people would tell you that kind of thing doesn’t happen, but the feeling Isak got from the house was the exact feeling he had been chasing all his life. 

Isak rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal a beautiful girl dressed as a ballerina. Isak swore he could hear a low laugh and a snort from inside the house.  

“Aren’t you too old for trick or treating?” The girl asked him, she looked a bit stunned. 

Isak had heard the same question about twenty times that evening. A grin spread across his face and he shrugged.

“I’ll do anything for free candy.” 

The girl laughed and invited him inside. Isak took a couple of steps and looked around the house. There was a blond girl, and a boy with dark curls in the room. Isak smiled at them politely. Then his eyes landed on the most drop dead gorgeous boy Isak had ever seen. His mouth fell open involuntarily. 

“Hi,” The boy said, smiling enticingly at Isak. 

Isak knew his face was turning crimson red and he felt utterly embarrassed. He bounced around on his feet and accidentally bumped into a small table, knocking over the vase standing on it. The water splashed around and onto the girl. Before Isak could apologize, she’d changed before his eyes and had grown a tail. 

Isak was so shocked he jumped backwards and tripped, for a second he was convinced he was going to knock over the blond girl in his fall, she let out a weird noise, but to Isak’s total surprise he fell right through her. He held his hands out to break his fall. He felt the stinging in his palm that indicated he’d scraped them. 

As Isak was still processing everything that had happened, when he turned his gaze on the beautiful boy again, and saw that he had grown fangs. 

Isak felt every eye in the room turn on him. 

“I knew it.” He couldn’t help himself. 

The looks in everyone’s eyes turned from wary to confused. 

“I was right. I knew there was something.  _ I fucking knew it. _ ” 

Isak felt giddy with joy. Here it finally was, the thing about the world he couldn’t get a grasp on. Right before his nose. They had probably expected him to be shocked or scared. Isak was laughing elatedly, while the people around him were casting glances at each other, trying to gauge if any of them understood this. 

“I’m sorry,” Isak said. He got up on his feet and wiped the small droplets of blood on his hands off on his jeans. “I’ve just always had this feeling there was something intangible in the world around me and I’ve looking for it as long as I can remember. And this is it. I found it.” 

“And what are you gonna do with that knowledge?” 

The boy with the dark curls had spoken. Isak turned his eyes on him and he immediately felt a strange sense of kinship. 

“I’m not going to tell anyone, if that’s what you want to know.” 

The boy seemed satisfied with that answer. 

“Isak.” Isak said extending his hand.

“Jonas.” He waited for a few seconds before adding. “Werewolf.” 

A smile played on Isak’s lips, that was fucking cool. Jonas couldn’t help but grin back. 

Isak turned his attention to the red-haired girl. He walked over to her, offering her his hand, before realising his mistake. On instinct he knelt down beside her and started dabbing at the water droplets on her tail with his hoodie sleeves. 

“I’m really sorry about this.” 

As he spoke the last drop of moisture disappeared from the girl’s skin and her tail disappeared. She smiled at him. Isak stood up and extended his hand again to help her to her feet. She accepted gladly. 

“Eva,” the girl said. “Mermaid, obviously.” 

The blond girl, having recovered from the shock of events, moved to Eva’s side and put an arm around her waist. 

“Noora.” The girl said and shook Isak’s hand briefly. Her hand was cold but solid. She didn’t say but it was obvious she was a ghost. 

“And you’re a vampire?” Isak asked, finally turning his attention the beautiful boy again. 

The boy nodded slightly. “Even.” He said and extended his hand. 

Isak reached out for him, Even’s hand was slightly cold to the touch but still a warmth seemed to spread through Isak from where they were connected. It settled in his chest and made his heart beat a mile a minute. His eyes locked on Even’s face, green eyes meeting blue, and Isak was sure Even was as affected by the simple touch as he was. 

Isak looked at the people around him, and maybe his drive to find out exactly what was  _ more _ about the world wasn’t meant to lead him to discover there were supernatural creatures in the world. Isak had a sense of belonging he’d never felt before, so maybe his search was supposed to lead him here, to these specific people. He couldn’t keep a wide smile from spreading across his face.  

“So can I get some of that candy or not?” 


	7. Epilogue

There’s one human being who knows some supernatural creatures love halloween. It’s another dreary October and Isak is ringing a doorbell he rang for the first time one year ago, but has rang many time since. A lot of things are different this year. This year Isak is holding hands with  Even, his vampire boyfriend, as he waits for the door to open. This year he knows he’ll find a mermaid, a ghost and a werewolf inside. This year he isn’t here to escape his home and scrounge up some free candy. No, this year he’s coming here because these are the people he feels at home with. 

The door swings open and Eva is standing there. She’s dressed as a witch, her long wavy hair hanging loose under a pointy black hat. She laughs when she sees Isak, but let’s them inside.

“What is that you’re wearing?” 

“What? Is it bad?” Isak asks. “Jonas wanted us to match.” 

At the sound of his name Jonas looks up from the book he’s reading on the couch and looks Isak over before letting out a laugh as well. 

“That’s a terrible werewolf costume.” Jonas says.

“I think he looks cute.” Even pipes up. 

“Exactly. Werewolves are supposed to be scary.” Jonas counters. 

“I’m never doing anything for you again. Next year I’ll just come as a vampire and match with Even.” 

“If we’re going to do couples costumes I have much better suggestions.” Even says with a dreamy smile on his face.” 

“I’m not dressing up as Juliet, Even.” 

“Okay, I’ll be Juliet, you can be Romeo. Deal?” 

Isak rolls his eyes and smiles. “We’ll see.” 

“Yeah?” Even asks hopefully with an such an irresistibly endearing look on his face that Isak has to lean in and kiss him quickly.

“Is this payback for us kissing in front of you last year?” Eva asks Even. 

“Nope,” Even smirks. “I’m just as disgustingly in love now as you guys are and I can’t restrain myself.” 

Eva smiles fondly at the both of them and then Noora comes gliding into the room.

“Hey Even, Isak.” She says calmly. “That’s such a cute dog costume Isak.” 

“I’m not a dog!” Isak almost shouts. “What are you supposed to be anyway?” 

“I’m a ghostbuster.” Noora replies. “It’s ironic.” 

“Well at least it’s better than Jonas and Even,” Eva pipes up. “Halloween is supposed to be come as you  _ aren’t _ , not come as you are.” 

“You don’t actually think i’d be caught dead in all this black in everyday life, right?” Even says indignantly. 

“At least it’s better than Jonas,” Noora points out. 

Jonas lets out a laugh and shifts into his werewolf form. “You were saying?” 

“You didn’t put any effort into it, doesn’t count.” Noora objects. 

“At least I’m scary, unlike Isak,” Jonas says smugly. 

Isak scowls. “I hate you.”

Eva who’d been watching all of this exchange with a wide smile on her face speaks up again. “Come on, guys, let’s just finish setting up. Kids are going to start arriving any second.”

Everyone lends a hand in finishing up the decorations so the house looks as scary as possible and Isak watches it all with so much love in his heart he thinks he might burst. He counts himself so lucky to be on the right side of the door this year around. They all get excited when the doorbell chimes announcing the first trick or treaters of the night. Jonas bares his teeth, Noora lets her aura shine through lightly, Even lets out his fangs and Eva walks to the door happily and swings it open. 


End file.
